


Until That Day

by Tsuki no Tennyo (108am)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Male-Female Friendship, Off-screen Relationship(s), One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/Tsuki%20no%20Tennyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can’t always win everyone’s love, but you can work towards it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until That Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written about…two years ago? I think it was supposed to be a one-shot, but somehow it came out shorter than I thought. At least the sweetness of it is enough to rot your teeth.
> 
>  **UPDATED A/N (04/02/15):** Once again, I don't necessarily think this is bad, but I just feel like it needs something _more_ (I say without any desire to actually write more for this).

Sweet, melodic laughter filled his head as he thought of her again. Thinking of her brought a smile to his face, as it always did. Just to see her or hear her voice was enough for him, and that was all he could receive from her. 

She was in love with another person. Who was the lucky guy? He didn’t have a clue, but from the way she would always worry about _him_ , he felt the guy was lucky to have her affections. He smiled faintly, the words she’d spoken about _him_ still lingered in his mind. “ _Even if he’s still in love with her, I’ll always be by his side._ ” 

To be honest, he was jealous, always of _him_. At time, anger was also felt towards _him_. And then there were times when he was glad _he_ existed because then he could hold and comfort _her_ when she’s hurting emotionally because of _him_. 

He felt someone poking him on the forehead. Looking up, emerald green eyes met cerulean blue eyes. She, Kagome Higurashi, was smiling at him. “At _me_ ,” he thought. The smile was so infectious that he soon found himself smiling along with her. 

Kagome crouched down to where he sat on a small boulder. She cocked her head to one side curiously. “Why are you sitting out here, Kurama?” 

Kurama looked into Kagome’s wondering eyes. His hand reached out and fingered strands of Kagome’s hair, surprising her with this action. He smiled. “Just thinking.” 

“About… You’re being rather vague, Kurama.” Kagome said slowly, her eyes following his hand as they returned to his lap. 

He stood up, brushing imaginary dust off of his body. He reached a hand out to Kagome, his mouth curved upward in a smile. “I’ll tell you later. Let’s go for some ice cream!” 

Kagome giggled, placing her hand in Kurama’s offered hand. She followed in his strides, smiling brilliantly at nothing in particular. Kurama looked at her inwardly, finding himself basked in her innocent joy. 

_For now, I’m grateful to be your friend._


End file.
